


Why Am I Falling?

by RojevIceberg



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, I am sorry if this makes you cry at some point, I love my DeanCas babus, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, eileen leahy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RojevIceberg/pseuds/RojevIceberg
Summary: Dean Winchester has a lot on his plate. He can't handle all of this on his won, so he gets out to throw off some pent up anger and relax at home. Little did he know that the angry guy he almost crashed into wants to become his assistant? Despite all the fury Dean felt after having being mistreated by said guy he gives him another chance. Is the chance worth it?Find out yourself. :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Supernatural Fanfic, so please be patient with me and bare my horrible writing skills. I'm trying my best.

“Sammy? Can you please come over?”, Dean asked him on the phone and hung up before he heard his answer. He put his glasses down onto the mahogany-brown table and washed his hands over his face. A very important project needed to be finished but they're running out of time to send the company the final product via email.

He took his beautifully engraved silver pen and tried to write an idea but none came to mind. Seconds later the pen flew across the room and almost hit Sam's face.

“Woah! Calm down, Dean!”, he said and ran over to his older brother.

He wore a nice gray Armani suit and a nice black tie to complete his look. His hair was swept to the back and hung loosely to the end. Sam immediately stood by Dean's side and massaged his shoulders.

“Calm down. We can do this! We always did. This is no different.”, he said and looked at him.

Dean slowly nodded and sighed loudly. He then shook his head and threw the files across the room. His frustration could cut the air if he had the power to do so.  
“This is too much for me. I can't-Sammy, I can't do this on my own. I need help. I need it”, Dean said in a reluctantly pleading manner. His head hung low and he brushed through his gelled up hair to calm himself down.

“You know, I can still get you an assist-”, Sam tried but got cut off.

“Don't you dare give me an assistant. If a woman helps me, I won't be able to concentrate on my tasks. I don't need distractions right now.”, Dean said and looked pissed off. Sam must've struck a nerve there.

“Okay, then I'll find a guy-.”, Sam tried again but got cut off again.

“A guy? Seriously, Sammy? Do you really expect a guy to help me out with my problems? Do I look like I need a shrink?” He looked downright lethal now. “Remember, Sam. I am a Hunter. I could kill you for suggesting me this.”

“I am a Hunter, too, but I am also your brother. I can help you if you just let me-”, he tried again but the interruptions just continued.

“I said I don't need a guy. Much less a shrink. I need real solutions. No hokus-pokus.”

And with a final tone he decided the topic was done. With a wave of his hand he gestured for Sam to get out. With a loud sigh Sam reluctantly got out of the room.

“I can't believe you, Sammy”, he said and got off his chair, took his coat and got out of the room. Everyone looked at him leaving.

Dean walked out of the company and took his car keys out. He looked at his black '67 Impala and opened the car door. He got in and turned on the engine. Driving out in an angry way he wandered off to wherever the road took him.

Thinking about Sam's suggestion he shook his head again. “It's not like I am an imbecile, Sammy. Just....I need someone to help.” Dean shook his head again and looked at the radio. He tried finding a good station when all of a sudden he saw someone in his eyesight.

He immediately looked up and hit the brakes as hard as he could. A man in a suit looked at him in a confused way and didn't flinch at the car that still came at him. The man had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes, They looked way too calm for Dean's liking. He stood completely still and stoic. Not one step away from the car.

_Does this guy have a death wish or what?_

The car barely stopped right at his feet and the man looked down at the hood, then slowly up again. The empty road echoed with the sound of the brakes and Dean, still in shock, looked at the man and checked him out to see if he was hurt. Thankfully he wasn't. At least he couldn't see any blood on him.  
Dean cocked his head out of the window and screamed at him in fury.

“Watch where you're going, jerk!”

“Excuse me?”, the man said and looked even more confused.

“I said, watch where you're going! Jerk!”

“I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to watch where you're driving? Because I didn't try to choose a radio station while I drove”, he said and looked at him in a knowing gaze.

“How did you-”, Dean said and looked confused and suspicious.

“I have eyes. Unlike you”, the man said and looked ahead, “now, excuse me but I need to fulfill a mission.” He walked away and didn't look back.

Now Dean got angry, too. He already got sassed up by his baby brother, he didn't need this asshole to come with his attitude, too.

“Hey, wait up!” Dean got off his driver's seat and got out of the car. He ran up to the man and stopped him right in his tracks to the other side of the road.

“I don't need you to throw an attitude at me, understood? I already have enough on my plate. So get off your high horse and act like a real man, douchebag!” Dean said in a heated manner and waited for an answer by the man in front of him but he just remained silent.

“Hello? Are you deaf now, too? I said-”, he tried but he got interrupted by the man.

“I heard what you said I just didn't feel the need to comment since you insulted my being. Next time be careful about insulting me or I will have no mercy on you, understood?”, the man said and walked again.

Dean stopped him with a hand on the man's shoulder. “Where do you think you're going? We're not finished with this!”

“I think we are.” The man took Dean's hand and backflipped him to the ground. Dean grunted in pain and slowly tried getting up. The man walked away again so Dean saw an opportunity, took his silver knife out of his shoe and charged at the man but he got stopped right before he could get close to his body. The man took his wrist and whirled him around until he was slammed against his Impala by the man. “I said, I think we are.” The man let go of him and Dean charged at him again and the man threw him off the road and Dean landed a few yards away. He didn't even touch him. Dean grunted even louder now. The pain in his upper right arm shot through his body and he screamed now.

“Son of a bitch! This hurts like Hell!”

“You haven't met Hell yet. Believe me,” the man said and came closer, “it's way worse than your broken arm.” The man then took off and didn't look back.

“I'm gonna kill you, douchebag! You won't see it coming this time.”

The man just waved in dismiss. He didn't stop once.

Dean tried standing up and leaned on his left arm for support. He was grunting and breathing hard like he ran a marathon or something. Then he looked around himself and, of course, he was in the middle of nowhere so he couldn't ask for help. Slowly but surely he went to Baby - his car's name that he chose himself - and opened the car door to get to the glove compartment and take out a phone. After typing Sam's number he waited in between heavy breaths and wiping his sweat away for Sam's voice. 

"Dean?", Sam asked curiously, "why'd you take Phone Number 3 to call?" 

"No time to explain. Come to Route 66."

"Dude, what are you doing on Route 66? Work?", Sam asked on the other line and got worried all of a sudden. "Wait, are you hurt? I'm gonna come right away."

"Thanks!", Dean said and clapped the old Motorola phone shut. He threw the phone back into the compartment and sighed heavily. 

_What kind of a douchebag was that? He barely touched me and I was yards away! Jerk!_

Dean looked to the right where the man walked off to. 

_I'm gonna find you and then I'm gonna end you. Nobody breaks my arm and gets away with it._

"For fuck's sake, Sam! HURRY!", he exclaimed and the echo of his loud voice vibrated around him. He felt like he could throw up. Dean barely held his lunch in and took deep breaths to calm his stomach down. 

\- - -

Finally after a lot of breathing Sam's car arrived right behind Baby. He hurriedly got out of the car and ran over to him. With a supporting arm he slowly guided him and put him to the passenger's seat.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked him with a frown. 

"I'm fine. Just this broken arm that makes me wanna throw up my lunch.", Dean said angrily. 

"What happened?", Sam saw that he was in no condition to talk right now so he skipped the question, "okay, y'know what? You can tell me later. Let's go to a hospital first. That broken arm needs tending.", Sam said and put the car in reverse to get out. 

"WAIT!", Dean exclaimed in a shocked voice, "promise me you'll bring Baby back?" He looked at Sam with pleading eyes and Sam being Sam immediately gave in. 

"Okay.", Sam said finally and looked back again to get out. He made a 180 with his car and put the car into drive again. They drove all the way back to Lawrence, Kansas and parked outside of a hospital. Good thing it was only about 2 miles away.

"We're h-", Sam said loudly but Dean wasn't listening. In fact, he was sleeping. Probably from the exhausting day he had. 

"Dean? Dean?", Sam tried and slowly woke him up. 

"NO, I NEED THOSE BOOTS!", Dean almost screamed and looked around. He saw Sam covering in his driver's seat and holding his hands up. Dean smirked at the sight he saw. 

"I need to do this more often!", he said and looked like he loved this way too much. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Dean. Let's get you help.", Sam said and opened his car door. 

"Hey, Sam! Who am I?", Dean asked him rhetorically and did the same scared move Sam did. 

Sam saw it and just shook his head. He got out and waited for Dean to get out, too, but then he remembered that Dean's right arm was broken so he ran up to his side of the car, leaned down and got almost smacked into the face from the car door. 

"DEAN! STOP IT!", Sam told him loudly and scolded him harshly. 

"Hahahaha. You should've seen your face. It was hilarious”, Dean said light-heartedly and clutched his chest from all the laughter. 

"C'mon now, Dean. You need that arm to be looked at", Sam said and removed himself from behind the car. Dean called for him - again. 

"WHAT, DEAN? WHAT?", Sam said and looked really frustrated. 

"Thanks for this. My day was shitty and you made it better with your stupid face.", Dean said and immediately added, "appreciate it a lot. Thanks, man." He nodded slowly and looked sincere. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hey, not in front of my children!", a young mother said and covered her two children's ears in shock. 

"Sorry!", Dean and Sam simultaneously said and looked apologetic in her direction. And then they smiled at each other. 

Dean then tried getting up and Sam helped him get out of the car. They slowly walked to the reception and told the nurse why they were here. She told them to wait in the waiting room and that the doctor would come shortly. 

Dean's broken arm got tended pretty fast in comparison to all the other injuries he ever had. So far he had broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken wrist - even his middle finger once got jammed up and he walked around with a giant cast and proudly showed it off like a 5-year-old that learned a new bad word and knew he wasn't allowed to say it.  
But Sam had it bad, too. Several concussions, gastritis, food poisoning, temporary loss of hearing, a lot of bad migraines and a broken forearm. Seems like he got away with much more stuff than Dean did. But Dean always threw himself in front of Sam to protect him.

"So, tell me. What happened back there?", Sam asked him while they walked back to the car. 

"Not now. I need my Baby first", Dean said and hurriedly got into the car as best as someone could with a broken arm. 

They drove off and listened to Wagon Wheel by Old Crow Medicine Show. Dean literally enjoyed that song and sang along. 

"Rock me, momma, like a wagon wheel. Rock me, momma, anyway you feel. Heeeeeey, momma, rock me."

Sam watched Dean sing along. He seemed okay again. But he also looked like something was really bothering him. Eventually, he turned down the volume to speak to him.

“Dean, what's going on? You seem bothered by something.", Sam asked him and looked at his brother. Dean glanced over at him and looked back at the road. He tapped along to the song and kept on singing. 

"Seriously, Dean. Tell me.", he tried again but Dean won't say anything. Sam figured Dean would tell when he's ready. So, he waited. 

When Baby came into their view, Dean screamed in happiness. Sam immediately pulled up next to the Impala. His brother couldn't even wait for the car to stop and immediately jumped out of the rolling vehicle. 

"Dean, what the hell?! Careful!", Sam exclaimed in shock and was afraid Dean would hurt himself so he hit on the brake hard to stop his car. 

"What, Sam? It's Baby. She's okay. Don't worry about me, I'm fine.", Dean said and almost ran over to his beloved car. He missed that black beauty and got into the driver's seat. 

While he was looking over at the seat and examining the hood, he saw a note on the windshield. 

"Oh, come on! A parking ticket? Here?", Dean exclaimed in anger and frustration and got out again. He furiously took off the note and read it. 

"I'm sorry, human. I had a bad day. Let me know if you want me to fix your broken arm."

"The hell?! So now he writes notes?! How dare that son of a bitch?!", he said and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away from him. It landed about 3 feet away in a bush off the road. 

"Who writes now? What are you talking about, Dean?", Sam asked him again. His curiosity has spiked and he is getting impatient at Dean not telling him. 

"There was a lunatic of a man here and he told me to watch the road and I got angry so I told him to fuck off and he sassed me up and I went up to him to tell him where to stick his attitude and dude just flung me off the road without even touching me. And that's where I fucking broke my arm and then he probably scratched Baby while he pinned me up against it and told me that we were finished talking!", Dean was out of breath when he told his story but he didn't stop. His face got redder with every new thing he said and you could see him relive the experience with the man.

"And then this asshole writes me a note saying he's sorry! Like? What? Sorry's gonna fix my arm?", Dean was frustrated by now. 

_This dude… he better watch where he is going._

"Wait - he pinned you against Baby?", Sam asked him and giggled a little. 

"Ha-ha, Sammy. Really funny. Yes, he did. But not like that", Dean said and got red cheeks. 

"Oh my God, are you blushing?", Sam noticed and laughed now fully.

"Leave me alone.", Dean waved in dismissal and a little bit of embarrassment for blushing, "let's go back home."

He got into Baby and drove off without waiting for Sam to follow him. 

Sam still laughing out loud, walked back into his car, sighed loudly and drove into the same direction Dean just went off to.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trying to find an assistant for Dean so he is off his worries. He advertises a job in every outlet available. And who came in to apply?
> 
> Let's find out. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, yaay. :D

Sam walked to the kitchen, went to the coffee machine and turned it on. As it was getting ready he whipped out his laptop and wrote a job offer for the job of the PA.

_“Dear potential employee,_

_We are delighted to say that we are looking for a new personal assistant for one of our CEO’s. The job itself entails administration, planning, organizing of events and vacancy, and taking important notes in meetings to discuss later with the CEO. We are looking for an open-minded, socially communicative and focused person, who at the same time can remember past events pretty well and is good at multitasking._

_If you think you meet all the criteria you can email your application to sam@winchesters.com._

_We accept all forms of sexual orientation, ethnicity, gender and people with disabilities._

_We wish you good luck for the job.”_

He sent this job offer ad to his own PA via email and told her to send the ad to every possible job market. Then he got up and walked over to the coffee machine and programmed the machine to make him an espresso shot. As soon as it finished, he took the coffee cup and sleepily tried to put it on his mouth and reached his chin instead. The hot beverage spilled on his white dress shirt and even landed on his silver tie.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?", he exclaimed. His frustrated voice was so loud that Dean woke up and ran his way down the hall with a grumpy look on his face. Demon Knife in his hand, gun in his other.

"Dude, why are you so loud?", Dean said with a hoarse voice. His eyes shot wide open.

"Is it ghosts? A Wendigo? A vampire? A werewolf? What is it, Sam? Where is it?", he got louder and louder with each new word that he added. 

"Dean, chill. It's just coffee.", Sam said in a dead-panned voice. 

"You screamed for that?", Dean said and frowned because of the ridiculousness of the situation. His face went into a poker face. "You know what? I'll stay at home today. You took my beauty sleep from me and I will not have you steal my precious beauty sleep!" He tucked in his velvet robe and angrily tied a knot. Then, with a swift turn, he exited the room while holding his head high. 

"Okay?", Sam whispered and looked in Dean's direction. Then he untied his tie and took off both the dress shirt and the previously mentioned tie. He went back to his room to get himself a new set of dress shirt and tie. This time he chose the black color instead of a silver. He stood in front of the mirror and tied it into a well-adjusted knot. Then with a quick look he pretended to be Will Smith from Men In Black and chuckled to his mirrored self. 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU SON OF A-", Dean screamed from the room next to him clearly sounding fed up and done with Sam's antiques. 

"Sorry! Going, going!", Sam hurriedly said, took his leather-bound briefcase, his keys and wallet and closed the door behind him. 

"At least now I will have some real peace.", both Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Unknowingly, of course. 

\- - -

When Sam arrived at the glass doors that automatically opened up, he was greeted by his personal assistant Nicole. She was a petite woman that was a strong-minded girl and, to be honest, Sam was sometimes terrified of her. She had this intimidating aura to her that clearly brought her great achievements and success but she always seemed unaware of her invisible power. 

And yes, he did test her for everything. She was human. At least that made him sigh in relief. But she was terrified, naturally. He explained to her what was going and she screamed. But then she calmed down and said that she was messing with him. She was a huntress. And again, Sam sighed in relief. 

Now back to the appointments. A 15-person queue was happening outside. He looked at them before he went into his room and prepared himself for the job interviews. Yes, job interviews. News like that travels fast around here. And everyone already got tested. Only 15 people were humans. He didn't even want to know how many beings applied.  
Some young and charming women and men came in, but he didn't feel like they fit in. So he regretfully let them go. Then the last person came in and they seemed a little nervous. But that's fine, since most of these people are.

“Good morning, Mr.... _Castiel_?”, Sam asked the man that stood next to the chair. “No second name?”

“Oh, no. I never had one. See, I am an orphan. I never met my actual parents”, Castiel said and sheepishly smiled.

“That's okay. No problem here”, Sam clarified. He looked at the guy, who awkwardly stood next to the chair and looked around the room.

“Please sit”, Sam said and gestured to the chair.

“That's very kind of you, Mr. Winchester. To be honest, sitting is a very comforting placement of one's body. It relaxes the muscles and nerves”, Castiel said and immediately sat on the chair. He still looked around and was very mesmerized by the plants that stood next to the windows and by the pictures on the wall.

“So, Castiel, tell me about yourself”, Sam asked and folded his hands above the table. He waited in anticipation for Castiel to tell about himself. But he remained silent for a few seconds.

“What do you want me to tell you?”, Castiel asked him curiously. He seemed stiff all of a sudden. This was not what he expected.

“Anything interesting?”, Sam asked him back. He watched him closely. His face didn't change from his stone-y expression. His tensed body didn't change either. He had a perfect statue.

“Oh, okay. Let me see. I was taking care of bees when I came here. They are very peaceful beings. Just busy everyday. Buzzing the whole time. Did you know that the male bee explodes after sexual intercourse? The male bees didn't know that. They told me so”, Castiel began listing, “what else? I also learned how to make sandwiches. That was messy at first, but I finally know how to make them. What else? Oh, does counseling sex workers count? Because Purity's father left her because he hated his job at the pharmacy. I told her it's not her fault, but she began crying and I didn't know what to do. I was shocked. But I guess everyone cries once in a while. Then I hugged her and went back home.”

Sam looked at Castiel like he could have escaped from a psychiatry. But Castiel didn't look like a guy, who was crazy. He had proper attire. A black suit, a black tie, a white dress shirt - nicely tucked in -, his hair was well made, his beard non-existent, his smile genuine. Maybe all crazy people can con really well. So, he kept an eye on him.

“Don't be suspicious. I am perfectly fine. Just had some strange life stories”, Castiel began reassuring him and waved his hand in dismissal.

Sam then uneasily looked at his folded hands and unfolded them. He adjusted himself in his seat and looked at Castiel again.

“Okay. Now, are you familiar with our projects?”, he asked him slowly after he cleared his throat because of the uncomfortable situation he was in.

“Yes, I read all about you in the paper they gave me. You are businessmen. Very successful ones at that”, Castiel told him proudly. He smiled a little and his eyes began shining a small amount. He hoped he could convince Sam to accept him. 

The paper Castiel was talking about came from above his ranks. He had to fulfill a mission which was about keeping an eye on Sam and Dean Winchester and save them from dangerous supernatural beings. He read that the men were really good monster hunters and that they have been very successful with most of the monster huntings with a few exceptions. He also knew that they were looking for an assistant to do most of their jobs. And since Castiel knows how to help, he found this job to be made for him. Of course, since printer's weren't made in Heaven, he didn't know who Sam and Dean were so he asked a passersby, who rudely replied with him having to google it. Whatever that meant, he still has no idea. Thankfully a person in front of him told him that it is a tall guy with brown and long hair and a lean statue. He thanked the kind man for the answer and asked him how he can repay his gratitude. The guy said “A Thank You is enough” and Castiel replied with “Good. Thank You.” Suddenly he gets pulled back to reality by Sam asking him a question.

“Do you swear that you won't say any of the things I'm about to say to anyone else?”, Sam cautiously asks Castiel. He always checks before he does this. His psychic powers made him able to detect lies. So, when Castiel said that he isn't crazy, he didn't lie. Let's see what will happen next.

“I swear”, Castiel said sincerely and looked him in the eyes. He nodded for good measure, too.

Sam detected no lies so he continued. He fidgeted a little and looked down because he doesn't know what reaction Castiel might make after he hears this. He clears his throat and looked up again.

“We hunt monsters. Real monsters”, Sam clarified. He paid attention to Castiel's body and didn't see a twitch or any other reaction. 

“Okay. Good”, Castiel said and remained stiff in his seat. He watched Sam closely and tried figuring out why he was on edge. He seemed stressed out.

“You don't understand. We hunt real monsters. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, shape-shifters, skinwalkers, ghouls, djinns and many more”, Sam said and braced himself.

“Like I said, okay. Good. Was that the wrong answer? Did I fail the test?”, Castiel asked sounding afraid and slightly got out of his seat.

“No, no. It was the right answer. But, aren't you afraid? I mean, I just said that every monster we read about is real. Doesn't that make you terrified?”, Sam asked him curiously. He couldn't understand Castiel's reaction. No one came out of this office a normal person again. So, he was skeptical to say the least.

“No. I know that they exist”, Castiel said and nodded again.

“So, you're okay with this news?”, Sam asked again for good measure.

“Yes, I am okay with this news. Did I pass this test, too?”, Castiel asked Sam and looked a little afraid again. Sam reassured him with a slow nod. He looked relieved.

“Okay, do you have any organizational skills? Like, making events, taking notes, booking flights and hotel rooms? That sort of stuff?”, Sam asked and waited for an answer.

“That was always my job. So, yes. I am capable”, Castiel said and nodded again. He remembered his old missions were he dealt with some of the things Sam mentioned for the ones in his charge. So it wasn't too difficult to him.

Sam needed someone to first and foremost do organizational stuff, and since Castiel was okay with monster existing, he thought he could give it a go. If it doesn't work out, he could still fire him.

“Okay, then congratulations. You are hired”, he said and smiled genuinely. He stood up from his seat and reached over to shake Castiel's hand.

Castiel stood up, too, and shook Sam's hand. He knew that shaking hands was a respectful gesture of an agreement or humans do it when they greet each other. Thankfully, he also knew what human customs were.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Winchester. You won't regret it”, Castiel said and was about to turn and walk away.

“One little thing: We are a business, yes, but we are also a family. Which means first names are okay. You can call me Sam”, he said and smiled at Castiel.

“Okay, Sam. Does this apply to your older brother, too?”, Castiel asked for precautionary reasons.

“No, he is a very professional person to someone, who works for him. You must call him Mr. Winchester, please”, Sam clarified and sat back down on his seat and adjusted his suit a little.

“Okay. Thanks for the clarification. I wish you a good day, Sam”, Castiel said and turned around. He walked to the door and closed it silently. He walked to the secretary and told her that he got the job. She congratulated him and introduced herself as Jennifer. He said his greetings and his goodbye's to her and went out of the business.

“This was a good start”, he said to himself.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings are always weird and confusing. But is it worth starting over?
> 
> Read and find out! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, wohoo! :D

Dean walked into the office and put his suitcase on the table. He sat on the chair and took out the heavy folder and opened up his laptop. While he was waiting for the laptop to open up, he checked his phone and got a text from Sam saying “I got a surprise for you” and a winky smiley next to it. He frowned at the text and kept on checking his phone. His door started knocking and without putting his head up he ordered for the person outside to come in.

The door opened and someone with hurried steps brought a hot coffee to him and put it right next to his laptop. The person then stood up and touched him on his broken arm and he winced a little.

“Ouch. Careful! Thanks for the coffee, Nicole. You're great”, Dean said and started typing into his laptop without taking off his eyes from the screen.

“Who's Nicole?”

Dean stopped typing. He froze in his place and didn't dare looking up. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

_Please don't be him, please don't be him._

He finger-crossed silently and peaked with just his left eye to see who it was.

“YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”, Dean exclaimed with wide open eyes and a finger pointing at the man in the black suit. He was the same man, who beat him up in Route 66 and broke his arm.

“What do you mean? I am working here”, Castiel said and looked confused, “didn't Sam tell you?”

“SAM! COME OVER HERE!”. Dean demanded on his phone and waited with an angry expression towards the floor and the man.

“What is up, NOW?”, Sam asked and walked in with a frown on his face. 

“IT'S HIM, SAMMY! HE BROKE MY ARM!”, Dean pointed at the man and Sam looked over at Castiel and understood immediately.

“Castiel. Please explain yourself. Is it true?”, Sam waited for an answer and Castiel looked ashamed.

“Yes, but I can explain. I had a bad day and I lashed out at him. For that I am very sorry, Mr. Winchester. I fixed your broken arm already, if you are still upset about that. Try it out”, Castiel told Dean and pointed with his eyes to the arm he touched earlier. Sam again detected no lies in Castiel's explanation so he looked at Dean to confirm his findings.

Dean looked down to his arm and was afraid he might get hurt again. He looked at Sam and he waited for him to move his arm. With very slow movement, he took off the blanket and first shook it around very slowly. But he couldn't feel anything weird. Then he looked at Sam and said “I need scissors to cut the cast” and took his scissors from the table. With a careful look he went under the cast and cut it open. Then he moved his arm again and it felt like it was okay again. Like it was new. He was shocked.

“H-how? How did you do that? Are you a witch?”, Dean asked him and looked at him very carefully.

“No, but I suppose you would think that. No, I am a Healer”, Castiel answered. Sam listened closely. No lies.

“Yeah, right. Now, tell me what spell you used or else-”, Dean said and looked him deadly in the eye.

“Dean, he's telling the truth. He is a Healer”, Sam said and looked at Castiel again, “but I've never seen them in real life”, he looked back at Dean, “did you?”

Dean shook his head no and looked back at Castiel. He still couldn't trust that guy.

“So, Castiel?”, Dean asked carefully. Castiel nodded and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester?”

“You said you worked here. But what is your profession?”, Dean waited for his answer but Sam cut in.

“Oh, yeah. He is your assistant.”, Sam said and shrugged his shoulders.

“My-my what?”, Dean stuttered and looked back and forth at Sam and Castiel.  
He felt uneasy the second Sam clarified why Castiel was here. His own brother made the guy, who beat him up, his personal assistant? The guy, who left a sorry-ass note on his Baby's windshield? The car had scratches from The Pinning the guy did. Dean had to fix them or else he wouldn't have slept the whole night.

“Sam, he beat me up! Scratched my Baby and broke my arm! How could you?”, Dean said and was disappointed in him.

“To be fair, I didn't tell him I did that. I didn't know who you were at the time. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I gave you. It seems I failed my last test. I failed my mission. I am very sorry I made you guys uncomfortable. Goodbye Mr. Winchester”, Castiel said and turned to Sam, “I'm very sorry, Sam. Goodbye”, he said and opened the door but Dean stopped him.

“Hold on, wait.”

Castiel stopped in his tracks and looked back at Dean with tears in his eyes. Dean seemed a little tense and folded his hands together. Then he unfolded it again and closed his laptop screen to walk over to Castiel. He stopped a few feet in front of the man.

“Everyone deserves a second chance, right? I am still a little mad about my Baby but if you promise to be good in your work - and I mean real good - then you can start with your work. I mean, you already brought me coffee, right? A good start to a new job”, he said and looked at Castiel.

“I detect a note of forgiveness from you, Mr. Winchester. Am I right?”, he asked him and looked deeply into his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and looked away and closed his eyes. He felt something weird, like a heat coming from his chest. His face got warm and he immediately looked down to prevent Sam from seeing him. He looked back at Castiel again and nodded.

“Just a note, though. So don't get too excited about it, okay?”, he said and pat Castiel's upper arm in a friendly way. By doing so, he noticed how firm his arm is. Taking his hand back he walked to his table and sat back down on his chair. He cleared his throat again and wiped his mouth with his tongue to moisturize it. Then he looked back up at both and told them to get back at work.

“Oh, and Castiel? Your room is next to mine. The window in between is there so I can tell you to come without having to call you. So, keep the blinds open at all times and if you aren't looking I'd have to call you to make you come. The technology will be explained to you by Lucinda, our IT-Girl. Understood?”, Dean explained him and Castiel nodded. He waved his hand in dismissal and Castiel walked out of the room. He bowed down slightly and made Dean look in confusion.

_Where did he learn that? In Asian countries? Or maybe in Middle Eastern countries?_

Castiel exited the room and opened the door to his own room. It was right next to Mr. Winchester's and was painted blue. The furniture looked very modern with the white table in the middle that was made of marble, the computer in the middle that was the same as the laptop Mr. Winchester used and the paintings were of local artists and some of them had Jackson Pollock's style. But all in all it was very beautiful.

After a while of admiration, Castiel looked outside of the window and saw Dean looking at him. Dean immediately looked down on his laptop and intensified his gaze on whatever script was there.

Castiel looked at his own chair and walked over to sit on it. It was very comfortable and smelt like fake leather. At least, no animal had to die for this chair. That comforted Castiel very much.

Lucinda came, opened the door and introduced herself to him. She smiled nicely and showed him shortly how the company uses the system on their laptops. Castiel made small notes in his notebook that had bees on them and thanked Lucinda for her help. She waved it off with a smile and told him that lunch break is in three hours and where the restaurant nearby is so they could meet there to make a small celebration for his first day in the company.

He thanked her but declined the offer nicely. He said he had an important meeting and had to attend it but they could do the celebration on another time. She was a little disappointed but understood him. Then she waved him goodbye and left the room.

_This day began pretty well, I must say. I am happy._


End file.
